


New Account!~

by Woof



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woof/pseuds/Woof
Summary: Just an introduction to my account. ^.^





	

Hello, fellow ArchiveOfOurOwn users- or whatever you'd address this website as. 'Tis I, the frenchiest fry. I woke up this morning and started flipping my shit because I discovered that I'd finally received my invitation to join the beta. You don't understand how excited I was. Opening the email was like opening a long awaited Christmas gift.

S p e c t a c u l a r. 

Anyways, this post honestly has no purpose other than for me to actually see how the posting process works and to get a feel for it before I start posting my fanfics and such. Speaking of which, I have a... very... short list of fandoms in which I'll most likely be posting. Ready for this?

Hunter x Hunter 

Yeah... that's basically it. Honestly I just want to write a shit load of KilluGon/maybe LeoPika?? stories. But definitely KilluGon. If you want it, I got it. So if there are any requests for plot ideas or anything, comment them and I'll be happy to think them through and see if I could possibly make them work. 

I guess we'll talk again once I actually have a fanfiction idea. Toodles! ^.*


End file.
